


Doctor-Patient Relationship.

by LialaneGraest



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LialaneGraest/pseuds/LialaneGraest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He opened his eyes, ignoring the rules of the game to drink in Marie in her nurse's costume. Pure SteinxMarie smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor-Patient Relationship.

Stein smirked from where he lay on the operating table up until a white gloved hand slapped his face, snapping his head to the side almost painfully before a weight settled on his waist and he felt the same hand wrap around the screw in his head. He met the blonde's gaze boldly and let the grin cross his face again.

She slapped it off again, a smirk twisting her lips into a parody of her normal features. "We have rules for a reason, _Professor."_

He chuckled even as she slid backwards a bit; applying pressure to create a minuscule amount of friction that drew a deep throated groan from the man strapped to the table. The white gloved hand reached up again to gently caress the screw in his head before grabbing ahold of it and twisting it. Stein gave a strangled gasp, his body arching up against hers.

"Do you want more, _Professor?"_ The woman purred beside his ear and he could only give a short nod as her hand cranked the screw again.

He strained against the bonds as his eyes rolled up into the back of his head. He knew he couldn't break the bonds; it simply wasn't part of the game they were playing, but that wouldn't stop him from trying. Every other time she was his to play with, to experiment with. But today… today she was the doctor and he was the patient, and she was going to make him pay for every experiment he conducted during the week.

Not that he minded paying. There was something about seeing Marie like this that touched a chord in him that nothing; not the madness, not experimentation, not even dissection could hold a candle to. No one had been allowed to experiment with him before except him, and he found the sensation of being at someone else's… no, at Marie's mercy an incredibly enjoyable one.

She sat back, rocking her hips against his and grinding against his rapidly hardening member. He opened his eyes, ignoring the rules of the game to drink in Marie in her nurse's costume, the white skirt barely coming down far enough to hide the lace underwear she was wearing, the top so low cut he could see the lace from the matching bra along with a generous amount of her breast.

She leaned forward, her gloved hand covering his eyes. _"You're breaking the rules, you know."_

"Damn the rules. I want you," he rasped out, twisting his head to the side to try to look past her hand even as his wrists strained against the bonds again. He watched as the hand moved from in front of his face, Marie's chest replacing it as she stretched up his body. He kissed the breast closest to his mouth before she withdrew, though her arms remained above his head for a long, tantalizing moment as her breasts swayed above his head.

Then he felt the restraint slip into place and he swore under his breath. Marie had a look of hurt on her face as she pouted. "I warned you about breaking the rules," she said and despite the sadness in her voice he could see the glint of mischief in her eye as she removed one of her gloves, slipping it underneath the restraint and obscuring his vision.

"Now you can't cheat."

Stein twisted his head as much as he could with the restraint holding it in place, resisting the urge to use his _Soul Perception_ to find out where she was as she moved off of his body. He lost track of time waiting on her touch again, forcing himself to take deep breaths to try to remain calm.

Then he felt her take his head into her mouth and he couldn't stop the strangled gasp as her hand wrapped around his base. A skilled tongue swirled around the top as she pumped with her hand; his vision gone the sensation was overwhelming as his sense of touch compensated for the lost sense. His body tensing, his muscles trembled in anticipation.

"Marie!" Stein nearly screamed, and she was suddenly gone, leaving him panting and shaking on the table, his orgasm forestalled at the last possible moment. Stein forced himself to take deep breaths, trying to stop the ragged panting even as he felt her hand trail up his chest, lightly stroking the side of his neck before stopping below his right ear.

"You broke the rules." Her voice was soft and low, coming from right beside the hand that was resting on his cheek. He could feel her fingertips running closer and closer to be screw and he couldn't stop the low groan he gave as he felt them pass the top of his ear, brushing against the screw.

"I'm… sorry…" Stein gasped out as he felt her other hand run down his chest and abdomen, encircling him again. She turned the screw then and he cried out as her other hand moved up and down slowly. His breath was back to ragged gasps, and she didn't show any sign of slowing down. Her ungloved hand cupped his chin and tilted his face towards her, the glove that obscured his vision slipping slightly so he could see her face with his right eye.

Her lips pressed against his suddenly and her hand moved even quicker before releasing him again; he lay trembling as she deepened the kiss. He returned it as much as he could in his restrained position. He was panting when she broke the kiss and he almost didn't hear the question she asked quietly.

" _How much do you want the next part?"_

Her sultry voice sent shivers through his spine and he arched his hips up instinctively. She removed the restraint from his head and replaced her glove onto her hand. Grabbing his chin she forced him to look at her and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Now who's breaking the rules?" He asked somewhat cheekily.

"If you're not ready, I can leave you for a while, _Professor._ " Marie said quietly, her gold eye boring into his green ones.

"I never said that," he said quickly, raising his head as far as he could. "I'm pretty sure I was ready _before_ you blindfolded me."

Marie shook her head and stood. Stein watched in amazement as she undid the restraints on his arms and legs, and he lay there unsure of what the change in the normal meant.

"Marie?" He called from the table, not moving.

"I don't think you're ready, Professor. Perhaps you should retire to your computer and read some more. Then you can come find me." Marie turned her back on him and Stein suddenly realized what she wanted.

He was beside her a second later, and they were both against the wall another second later, Stein's lips pressed to her neck, one hand trailing down to press against her wet panties. The other wrapped itself around her back, pulling her closer to him as he pressed her against the wall.

Marie's moan pushed him to suck harder on her throat, his fingers slipping underneath the waistband of the lace that was blocking him from being able to finish the game that she had turned the rules on him in. Smart mouthed comments bubbled in his mind as Marie arched against the wall, his fingers rubbing against her sensitivity, but her moans erased them as he kissed down her chest. A single sigh made him look up only to find Marie's eye closed and her head tilted back against the wall.

With an unhurried movement Stein slipped a finger into the woman and crooked it, rubbing against the rough patch he found immediately. Marie's eye flew open and he felt her hands wrap around his shoulders, her body struggling to keep its balance as she panted. He stood then, pressing his body against hers, grinding against her, both panting.

"I… think the question… is how much you want… the… next part, Marie," he said.

Her hand snaked down between them and he shuddered, his eyes closing briefly as her hand encircled him, pumping slowly.

"That's not the game, Professor. It's not me, it's you." Marie's voice was back to the low and sultry one that she knew drove him crazy.

His lips crashed on hers, his hands catching hers and pinning them to the wall beside their hips as he ground against her. He smirked as he broke the kiss. "I think you changed the rules when you let me go, Marie. Now it's my turn to make you beg." He arched his back, grinding relentlessly against the thin layer of lace.

She smiled at him as she collapsed, the movement startling him enough that he couldn't catch her. Her tongue was running up his length before he realized what was going on, and one of his hands released hers to rest on her head, groans escaping him. His mind struggled to comprehend what she was doing as he reacted on instinct, his hands tangling in her hair.

"Marie!" His hips bucked suddenly and he felt himself lose. Marie didn't stop her ministrations though and he gasped as he felt himself remain hard, her skilled tongue swirling across him. His mind was clouded by what she was doing to him, and he could feel the fire burning in his veins.

Almost reluctantly he pulled her to her feet, his lips pressing against her neck. Her voice was low as she giggled coquettishly in his ear. "I think I won, Professor."

"The game isn't over yet." He growled, pressing against her before scooping her up in his arms. A moment later she was bent over the operating table he had been strapped to, and the lace barrier lay on the floor.

She cried out as he slid into her, his hands grasping her hips as her heat engulfed him. He stepped back, pulling her with him so that his hand could reach in front of her and rub her clit as he pushed in and out of her from behind. Marie's voice rose in a broken crescendo, his fingers playing against her.

Marie's hands braced against the table as she arched her body upwards, her back pressing against his chest, her leg rising over his hip. His free hand caught her leg, supporting her as he continued plunging in and out of her, the woman's breathing broken with ragged gasps. His lips found her neck, running up to let his tongue tease her ear lobe.

" _Tell me, Marie. Tell me."_ He whispered, his voice sending goose bumps running down the woman's body.

She didn't answer, her eyes closed and he felt her body tensing. "Tell me, Marie!" Stein demanded, his movements stilling.

"Pl-please…" She gasped out and he renewed his attention, her body shaking. His tongue snaked out, licking the side of her neck for a second before he brought his teeth down on it lightly, sucking and biting, marking her.

"Franken!" Marie's eyes flew open as he did, and he couldn't stop the moan that tore from his throat as he felt her shuddering muscles clamp down on him, her body shaking. He forced himself to keep moving, Marie's voice a wordless scream of pleasure before he couldn't fight his own orgasm any longer.

She collapsed against the operating table, breathing heavily, and he leaned against her, abused muscles trembling. He gently kissed down her back before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her into the room they shared. She squirmed a bit as he did but quickly relaxed against him when it became apparent that he wasn't going to let her go.

"A tie?" She asked tiredly, her eyes drooping as he climbed into bed beside her.

"I think the doctor won," he said, pulling her into his arms and Marie giggled.

"Which one?" She asked, settling her head under his chin and against his chest.

"No clue…" His voice trailed off and she just smiled, drifting off to sleep.

His voice pulled her out of the stupor as he said quietly. "What a strange doctor-patient relationship you practice, Dr. Marie."

She just smiled into his chest, snuggling closer.


End file.
